


Wet N' Wild

by B1tchyUn1corn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Good BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Terushima is looking for some fun.Three guesses who gives it to him
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Wet N' Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowDahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Kris!!! They make one of my fav au's on Instagram. go check it out on Instagram @haikyuu_college.au 
> 
> Made this Pinterest Board for their outfits   
>  https://pin.it/68PVaLI

‘God I just want to fuck someone’ huffed Terushima Yuuji. 

He was currently in a new club which meant he was subjected to all the rules and regulations for the club. 

He knew it was important. Far too many people liked to use places like these to hurt someone badly. But he already knew all the what's and whatnots, now he just wanted some dick to get over his ex, who had more dick in his personality than in his pants. 

The host/bouncer type person finished his sermon and –finally- permitted Terushima to enter. And enter he did. 

A simple lounge-like area was the first thing he saw. Dark red lighting over black couches and cushions. There was a bar to the left of the room, manned by a bartender with red hair that rivaled the lighting. 

Places like these did have a fairly good attendance but they weren't so packed that it took away from the sultry vibes of the place. He could see subs sitting on their knees while their doms were interacting with others. On one of the couches, he could see a tiny blonde girl being pampered by a bald man and a black-haired woman. They were most probably bringing the girl back from sub-drop judging by the food and whispers. 

He scanned the room hoping to see someone free, he wasn’t here to people-watch after all. His eyes roamed the room before stopping to squint at a man. 

‘Holy shit the guy was hot’ 

Talk about tall, dark, and handsome. The guy was the entire package deal. (Probably) a tailored suit, slanted, piercing eyes, hair neatly swept to the side. Bourbon in hand like a suave noir-era mobster. 

Terushima’s mind went a hundred miles a minute thinking of sexy scenarios involving Mr.Tall, Dark, and Handsome. 

The man seemed to have telepathically caught on the sex-a-thon running through his head coz his eyes made a sharp turn to stare at Terushima. 

And he smirked. 

And fuck that was a sexy-ass smirk. 

But Terushima was nothing if not a brat. He immediately put on a smirk of his own. And licked his lips. His smirk widened seeing the slight shock on Mr. Sexy’s face as he caught sight of the tongue piercing. 

He quickly recovered and with a tilt of his eyebrow and head, beckoned Tersuhima over to him. He complied albeit with an eyebrow lift of his own. 

He stops a bit away from the man, who takes note of it and puts his glass on the counter. He snaked his other hand to curl around Terushima and gently bring him close. So close, in fact, their chests were barely touching. 

“Well, aren't we confident” Terushima teased placing his hands on Mr. Sexy’s shoulders. 

“You don’t seem terribly upset about it” he tipped what was left of his drink, holding his gaze. 

“I’m not,” Terushima leaned in, seemingly going for the man's lips before jerking his head to lean in his ear “but then again you don’t seem like the kind of guy who   
could give me what I want” 

The hand around Terushima’s waist tightened. 

“Awww come on now, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. Besides,” the hand on his waist moved down to his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. “I can take real good care of you if you want that” 

The fake sweetness in the man’s tone gave way to a much darker one. A tone that held the promise for a fun night. 

Well, let’s hope so. 

Terushima moved to bit the man’s bottom lip gently, letting go to gaze at the man’s eyes. 

“Prove it” 

The sexy smirk was back and the man got up. At full height, he wasn’t that much taller than Terushima but his broad shoulders and the overall look was definitely more imposing. 

His hand moved to the small on Terushima’s back and stayed there in silent permission. Terushima was amused but also touched at the gesture. He moved closer to the man as a way to say yes. 

Mr. Sexy nudged his face with his nose a bit before saying 

“Name’s Suguru Daishou” 

“Terushima Yuuji” he hummed 

“Well, then Teru.... ready to play?” 

The playroom was where people would go to try all sorts of kinks and plays. From spanking to roleplaying or even orgies. Every BDSM club had a playroom. 

“Anything specific you wanna try?” Daisho asked, hand still around Terushima’s back. 

Terushima thought about it for a while. The guy seemed like he’d be good at a lot of stuff but they were still strangers so he’d rather do a simple play that was still fun to start off with. 

He leaned up to whisper in Daishou’s ear. 

“I’ve been such a brat, teasing you so much” Daishou let out a pleased hum, sending tingles up Terushima’s spine, “I should be punished for it.” 

“Hmm, wanna be taught a lesson I see, tell me then how do I tame such a naughty brat.” 

“Whip me” 

He felt pleased hearing Daishou suck a breath before letting out a little growl. 

Daishou roughly pulled Terushima along, complete 180 from when he was a but a kind gentleman, to the impact playrooms. 

They made their way to one of the tables. It had a bright red leather cushion on it with ropes on all four edges dangling about. 

“Since it's our first time together, ill let that slutty ass keep clothes on” Daishou spat harshly as he moved Terushima to lie on the table face up. “Not like it matters   
considering how little you actually are wearing” 

Terushima moaned. Barely anything even happened and Daishou was already affecting him so much. 

“Moaning already are we” Daishou chuckles while tying Terushima up, “God, what a whore, barely even done anything and you're already moaning like some bitch” 

He checks with Terushima if the ropes were too tight before moving to the wide array of impact toys. He picks up a riding crop and holds it up for Terushima to see. 

“You okay with this” 

‘y-yeah sure, looks great” Terushima said, breathless with anticipation. 

He was on the table face up. His legs were bent so that his knees were touching his ears. He could see Daishou walk over and stop right in front of the table. 

He rolls his sleeves to reveal his forearms and oh my fucking god if those aren’t the sexiest forearms he has seen. 

Daishou notices the lecherous stare and smirks. 

“See something you like?” 

Terushima quickly recovered to smirk at Daishou 

“That's a lot of talk I’m hearing, what's wrong can't handle me?” Terushima taunts 

Daishou’s eyes instantly darken with lust as he slowly trails the riding crop up Terushima’s legs. He stops at his thigh 

CRACK 

Terushima screamed at the sudden impact but it gave way to a moan as the pleasure of it followed. 

“I was going to be nice and give you ten, but for that attitude” Daishou feathers the crop on the other thigh 

“Twenty should work” 

Terushima moaned at that. Twenty of those spanks would drive him absolutely insane. 

Daishou chuckles before whipping the other thigh 

“Now that was two, you better count loudly bitch or I'll start from the beginning” 

Terushima nodded but that wasn’t enough for Daishou. He bent over to grab Teru’s chin forcing him to look up. 

“Answer me” 

“F-fuck yes I’ll count I’ll count!!” 

CRACK 

“Three!!” 

CRACK 

“Four” 

CRACK 

And it continued, by the time the eighteenth spank came, Terushima looked like a fucking mess. He was breathing heavily, even drooling a little. His thighs were red with angry slashes, overlapping, and throbbing. 

He could feel himself go delirious with pleasure. Daishou knew exactly where to hit him and took care that he wouldn’t go overboard. He didn’t have much hope in lasting the entire session but damn him if he wouldn’t try 

Daishou, on the other hand, looked completely normal. The only indicator the play was affecting him was in his flushed cheeks and neck as well as the tent in his pants. 

CRACK 

Terushima mewled “n-nineteen” 

“One more alright, you're doing really good Teru” Daishou said in a soothing tone. 

“Too- too bad I can't say the same for you” 

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees. He could hear someone whistle at the comment but he couldn’t move his head to check. 

Not with the way Daishou was looking at him. 

Mostly men got mad at him for such comments. They’d forgo all forms of restraint in an effort to prove him wrong. 

They failed. 

But the calm face along with the narrowed eyes promised a whole world of pain (and pleasure) for what he said. 

“I’m actually impressed. Keeping up that attitude while you're drooling like a whore.” 

“Kinda disappointed, all that dirty talk and nothing really to show for it.” 

Except for the raging boner in Teru’s leather shorts. His shorts were soaked in pre-cum from the session. His stomach was coiled tight, begging for a release. 

And he knew just how to get it. 

Daishou slowly trailed the riding crop from Terushima’s thighs down to his cock, pushing it a little, then moving to stop at his asshole. 

Terushima’s breath hitched at the implications of it all. Daishou moved his gaze from his asshole to Terushima’s face. 

“This okay?” Daishou asked softly. 

“Yeah..” 

“You sure?” 

“oh for fucks sake I said yes. Unless you're too...ahhhhh!!” Terushima screamed out as Daishou whipped his asshole. The pain was too much for him, making him cum in his shorts and leather jockstrap. 

Jesus Christ, that was something. 

The pain combined with the euphoria of the whole session left Terushima on cloud nine, he could barely register anything going on. 

He could feel vaguely register himself being tugged and carried. He felt like he was seated on something soft. 

A cup was softly pushed against his lips and without thinking he took a few sips of it. He could feel his hair being petter and distantly hear soft praises being told against his ear. 

It took a while but he seemingly came out of it. 

“Doing better?” 

Terushima looked to his left to see Daishou looking at him worriedly. He realized he was sitting on his lap, with Daishou petting his head and rubbing his back. 

The concern in Daishou’s voice, as well as the aftercare, made Terushima feel warm and fuzzy inside. His ex never gave a damn after they fucked, Terushima felt more like an exclusive booty call than anything, so the pampering was a nice change of pace. 

“Yeah I guess,” Terushima said nonchalantly as he curled more into Daishou 

Daishou raised an eyebrow as well as a drink to Terushima’s lips hearing that. 

“There something you need?” 

Terushima sipped daintily before saying, 

“Well, clearly I deserve a round two after the spectacular time I gave you” 

This made Daishou laugh softly, eyes crinkling in mirth as he leaned in to touch Terushima’s forehead with his own. 

“Hmm... You did do good....” Terushima perked up at the admission “How about you give me your number and I’ll be sure to repay you.” Daishou said softly, hooking a finger underneath Terushima’s chin to lift it up. 

Terushima leaned him to give a soft peck on Daishou’s cheek. He moved away just enough so that he could still feel his lips. 

“Sounds like a plan”

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is way longer than normal but i wanted to make sure I got the BDSM part right because its an intense thing so its important that its properly represented. Hope i did it right.
> 
> Follow me on my Instagram  
> @fan_girlconfessions


End file.
